


one day

by matteohsoft



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt and comfort, Minor Character Death, alicia was never raped in this au, and Bea gets super upset about it :((, au where alicia was never assaulted, fluff i hope lol, is that what i should call it??, its literally just a patient, okay yeah, probably, she just needs a hug, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matteohsoft/pseuds/matteohsoft
Summary: Bea has had a rough day. Alicia comforts her.





	one day

Bea had lost a patient that morning. Daniel Mavis, 40 years old. He had come in to the ED via ambulance with chest pains, and presented as pneumonia. Dr. Keogh was overseeing Bea, and ordered a bunch of tests to check the lining of his lungs and oxygen level. They had been informed that Mr Mavis had had problems in the past with severe asthma attacks, so Bea gave him a nebuliser to ease the pain while they waited for the lung tissue and oxygen level tests. 

A few hours into her shift, she heard the familiar alarms of someone coding. She ran towards the sound, a hustle of doctors and nurses around Mr Mavis, preparing to resuscitate him. Bea was called on to begin CPR, but after a few minutes of chest compressions, there was no output, and Dr. Keogh sighed and told Bea to step back. 

"Time of death: 14.47," he sighed, defeated. The nurses filed out of the cubicle dejectedly, pulling the curtain along the rail. 

The shock didn't set in properly for Bea until after her shift, when she was greeted by her girlfriend, Alicia, cooking pasta while dancing in the kitchen to the radio. She looked absolutely beautiful, and normally by this point Bea would have joined her, but all she wanted to do was curl up in bed and cry. 

Alicia must have noticed this, because she stopped dancing and her face fell as she switched the cooker off. 

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, stepping closer to Bea and resting her hands on Bea's forearms. 

Bea looked down and sniffed, trying to hold her tears in. "I, uh, I lost a patient today." 

"Oh, Bea. I'm so sorry." Alicia immediately understood. She'd had her fair share of patients die on her. "Do you want to talk about it?" Bea nodded, and hugged Alicia for a moment, before moving to the kettle to make a cup of tea for them both. 

After the tea was made, they sat at the kitchen table, cradling their cups. 

"His name was Daniel. Mavis. Daniel Mavis. He came in through the paramedics, they said he had chest pains and it presented to us as pneumonia. So we ran all the normal tests, gave him a nebuliser since he'd had problems with asthma in the past, all the right stuff, you know?" Alicia nodded, reaching over the table to take Bea's hand, stroking her hand with her thumb. 

"We were waiting for results so I went for a break, I had no other patients and Dr. Keogh was overseeing me so he said it was fine, and then the alarms were going off and I was doing CPR and he just wasn't waking up, we couldn't wake him up, I couldn’t--" Bea's anxious rambling was cut off with a sob, and Alicia felt her heart sink. She hated to see this beautiful girl, who she loved so much, in so much distraught. 

Bea was strong, fiery, independent – and Alicia had never seen her like this before. She wanted nothing more than to take the pain away. 

"Can I have a hug?" Bea asked softly, her voice barely louder than a whisper. 

"Of course," Alicia said, standing up and making her way to the redhead, who had also stood up by this point. Alicia wrapped her arms around Bea, who wasn't crying anymore, but Alicia could practically feel the anguish oozing out of her as she placed her forehead on Alicia's shoulder. She let out a content sigh, and they stayed like that for a few minutes. 

Bea pulled away so that she could kiss Alicia, placing a hand confidently on her cheek. Alicia moved her hands from their spot wrapped around her neck to place her hands on Bea's waist. They parted again, and Bea pulled her back in for another hug.

"It's not your fault what happened today, you know?" Alicia said softly. 

"I know," Bea mumbled into her shoulder. 

"Right, are you hungry?" Alicia asked, pulling away and smiling. "Because that pasta isn't going to eat itself." 

"Won't it be cold by now?" Bea asked. 

"If it is, I can heat it up again. Can you chop up some veg?" 

"Yeah," Bea smiled, noticing that they always end up falling into this routine no matter how long of a day the two had had. Bea would chop vegetables, Alicia would cook, and they'd sit at the kitchen table with a glass of wine and talk about everything and nothing. 

"Have you ever noticed that we do the same thing each night?" Alicia asked, and Bea looked up. 

"You read my mind," she laughed, pointing the knife she was using at Alicia accusingly. 

"Yeah, I know," Alicia teased. "But seriously, though, every single night, you chop veg or prepare stuff, and I cook it, and then we eat together." 

"Well it's better than doing what I used to eat when I was on nightshift," Bea smiled, sliding the chopped vegetables into the pot of pasta. 

"What's that?" 

"Fish and chips after a long day, and if I was feeling fancy, I'd grab some chicken out of the freezer or something." 

"Oh, god. You made the right choice moving in with me, then." 

"Yeah. I don't think I've ever had a meal cooked for me at home until I moved in with you." 

"Really?" 

"Well, my dad is an alcoholic, and my mum was never around. My dad normally left money for me to get a takeaway if he went out." 

"Oh," Alicia sighed. She knew they were polar opposites when it came to their upbringings. Alicia had grown up with two stable, loving parents, and food on the table every night, but Bea had grown up with an unstable father, and she had to fend for herself from a very young age. "I'm sorry, Bea." 

"No, don't be! We had a chippy right round the corner from me, and the owner used to give me a proper cooked meal every Sunday. Roast chicken, mashed potatoes, peas and carrots, gravy," she smiled, reminiscing. 

"Sounds lush," Alicia remarked. 

"God, yeah. I need to take you to meet Agatha one day. She'd love you." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. She's basically my mother anyways. She was actually the first person I came out to." 

"Who was the second?" 

Bea looked down for a moment, taking a sip of her wine as Alicia sat down at the table, setting the plates down. Bea took a seat. "You were." 

"Really?" 

"You say 'really' a lot," Bea laughed, taking a forkful of pasta. 

"Sorry. I'm just surprised, you know. You seem so comfortable in yourself, in your sexuality." 

"Yeah, I am. I just never found the right people to tell. Besides you and Agatha." 

"Oh." 

"Have you told your parents?" 

"I've told my dad that I'm bi. I figured he'd understand, since he's gay." 

"What?" 

"Yeah. Remember how I had to go to Newcastle for a family emergency?" 

"Yeah, vaguely." 

"That was because my parents were divorcing. And he was moving to Scotland to live with his new boyfriend." 

"Did he?" 

"No, my mum managed to get him to stick around. He lives down the road from my mam now, so I can visit them both whenever I go to Newcastle. You need to come meet my parents anyway." 

Bea smiles. "Yeah. Maybe one day." 

"Is that a promise?" Bea laughs, and then nods. 

"Okay. One day."

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write for this pairing for ages, but I've never been able to come up with a good idea - until now. It's not my best work but I got the idea and wrote it down before I forgot it.   
> Also, it's my birthday today! I'm 16 today!!   
> kudos and comments as always are greatly appreciated, thank you for reading!


End file.
